Zetsu Selfcest
by pimptav
Summary: Naruto AU where Zet and Su are twin brothers. Even though they are brothers, they don't mind doing everything together.


"You really are…pretentious brother…"

"How am I… 'pretentious'? You're the one who started this…"

"I'm not the one sitting in my lap right now."

His younger twin brother hummed and sat back, arms still on his older brother's shoulders.

"You make that seem like such a bad thing."

"I'm not saying that it is!" The older shouted. His brother, unfazed by his outburst, continued to stare at him with a pleased gaze.

The older sighed. "What I _am_ saying though is…that are you sure you want to do this? Again…" He adjusted himself in his chair, his pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

The younger chuckled and scooted closer to him. "We've done it before…what's one more time going to do?"

"Ruin our reputation."

"Who cares about that? In the end, we really only have each other..."

"True…very, very true…"

The proceeded to kiss again, undressing each other as they made their way to their queen sized bed. As twins, they tried to be as close as they could be with each other, even sharing a bed. But the older was starting to get very wary of this sleeping situation. Yes he loved his younger brother, but it was starting to get old about how much they both did together. They are actually each other's first time, and only sexual partner ever.

He pinned his younger brother down. "Why do you always like me doing this to you?"

His younger brother smiled, not struggling one bit. "Because…I know that you like it too…"

He sneered and sat back. "And what the hell makes you think that?"

The younger giggled and sat up on his elbows. "You and I both know very well that you like it as much as I do…" his eyes trailed down his torso to see both of their dicks hard for the other, twitching lightly. He lifted his hand and started to rub them both together, licking and biting his lip for emphasis.

Their muscles clenched, in unison, as always.

The older one sighed somewhat delighted and let his head fall back. He lifted his head back up because the sight of their dicks rubbing against each other was a sight he loved to see.

Sitting naked in his brother's lap does things to him that he himself had no idea…he's already completely forgotten about why he didn't want to do this in the first place.

For the next few minutes, the younger continued to rub them both as their lips and tongues fought for dominance. Their first kiss was years ago. And as always, the younger was the one that inquired it. It was a simple kiss, no tongue and only lasting a quick second. But it always made the older's heart race when he thought about it. First kiss with his brother…and first kiss at all. And most likely his only kiss with someone of the same gender.

They both started getting 'wild' in bed together a few years ago when they broke into their parents liquor cabinet and well…the rest of its history. They were only sophomores in high school. And 5 years later, they still have never had another sexual partner. Everyone knew about it and shamed them for it. But it was all so addicting, the brother's never tried to stop.

"Mmmm…" the younger cooed, licking his lips and falling back into the black and white pillows. "Should I lube you up or should you lube me up…Zet?"

Zet groaned. "Like hell I will ever bottom again." He complained.

The younger chuckled softly because he knew that his brother liked bottoming just as much as he liked topping, no matter when or where it was.

Before long, the younger was getting fingered, his body turning into pudding under his older twin brother. He bit on his lip and groaned delighted, hips squirming and back arching.

Zet chuckled lightly, watching his brother groan and squirm under him. He never admitted it, but he loved to see his brother like this. It made doing this all the worthwhile.

"You always turn into a little schoolgirl when I do this…" he commented, pushing in a third finger, kissing his chest and shoulder softly.

His brother flinched, breathing rapidly to relax himself. He was drooling, blushing dark, his body twitching and sweating as his mind tried not to get ahead of itself. He muttered something softly to his older brother, groaning happily afterwards. Whether an insult or a compliment, Zet couldn't give two fucks. Just hearing and seeing his little brother like this was good enough.

He continued to stretch his brother out, kissing and licking over his shoulder and neck, both their bodies shivering in anticipation. He would never admit to anyone, not even himself that he thought about fucking his younger brother all day long.

The younger brothers nailed clawed lightly at his brothers back, his other hand continuing to stroke himself. He thought about it a lot too, but was much more open about it. Its one reason why Zet wants to stop fucking him all together. But he would never do that.

"Mmmm…" Su murmured happily, smiling. He rested his legs on Zet's hips, arching his hips up higher for him to get his fingers as deep as he could. He hugged his hands around Zet's neck and kissed his cheek over and over.

Zet sighed onto his brother's neck, making them both tremble. He slowly pulled his fingers out, swallowing hard. His brother fell limp, his legs and torso still tense in anticipation. Zet positioned himself better, hoisting his brother's legs up higher and placing his hands on either side of him.

Su panted softly and quickly, staring up at Zet, patiently waiting for what he knew was coming. He swallowed and groaned happily when Zet started pressing himself inside.

They fucked slowly at first, lazily kissing each other, murmuring each other's name softly in between kisses. The pace quickened after a few minutes, the noises they were making only getting louder and harder to understand.

Su panted and moaned weakly, his body close to its limit. But he didn't want it to stop. It all felt so good, especially seeing the aroused expression of his brother above him, who was also close to his limit as well.

Zet locked lips with his brother's again, slowing his pace.

"You about to come, Su?" Zet panted, kissing over his neck and chest again. Their bodies melted together as the pace quickened yet again.

Su breathed out exhausted, but still full of arousal. "A-Almost…" he moaned happily and held his brother close to him.

Zet sighed and kissed Su's chest, hands trailing down to grab onto his ass for better leverage.

The moaned each other's names, cursing and calling out God's name in vain for only the pleasure of how it felt to say it.

Hearing his brother cry out his name in moans and screams was sending Zet over the edge. It always did. It was so addicting to hear that cry of ecstasy. It was preoccupied his mind when he was getting off task.

And before long, Su was filled to the brim with Zet's semen and Su released onto them both. Zet usually pulled out before any of that happened, usually ending up with Su giving his older brother a blowjob. But neither wanted to part for that to happen. It was all too perfect, and so long since either of them ever fucked.

The twins panted hard and quickly, bodies trembling from the recent orgasm. Zet slowly pulled out, earning himself some whines and moans from his brother before flopping down beside him. He couldn't pant hard enough or quickly enough.

"Are you ever going to fuck anyone else?"

Zet panting has slowed as he looked over at his brother in confusion.

"Do you really have…to ask that…right now…?" Zet asked through pants. He sat up to drape the covers over them.

Su continued to pant weakly, smiling faintly. "It's not really…natural for us…to make love like…that…"

"You really think so?!" Zet screamed at him, a bit too loudly.

Su's smile didn't fade at all. He knew his brother way to well, probably even more than he knew himself. "If you ever…want to…you can…" he said before closing his eyes, smile still plastered on his face.

Zet stared down at him in confusion, wondering where the hell he got that idea from. He's never even thought about…that with anyone else.

As unnatural as it was…he wouldn't want to do that with anyone else.

Zet sighed and pulled his brother close to him, burring his nose and mouth in his thick hair.

No words were needed at this point. Just sleep…


End file.
